Love Me Like I Want You To
by HersheyKissesLove
Summary: Voldemort is a cat/human creature. He's alone, and doesn't want to be the Dark Lord anymore. And to top it all off, he has a mate. Harry Ptter. Voldemort can't live knowing his mate wont love him.So he's gong to end it all, by the hands of his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. Forgive me for being away for so long! Here is the new chapter 1 of Love Me Like I Want You To. **

Voldemort was looking out of his window, gazing at the moon, his soft black ears twitching slightly. 'I wonder if he can fell me right now.' Voldemort thought, as he looked out. 'Can he scene the pain I'm in? Does he care?' Thoughts were going through his head.

Voldemort sighed sadly knowing his beloved wasn't thinking about him, wasn't near him, and didn't love him. He wanted to break down and cry, but he wasn't going to let his self be weak, he was Voldemort! The most feared Dark Wizard in the world! He would not succumb to such emotions.

Voldemort sunk to the ground. Covering his face with his hands. "How come he wont love me!" Voldemort yelled to the moon, tears streaming down his pale face.

Back when Voldemort was at Hawgorts, he came into an inheritance, when he turned 17. He didn't know how it cold happen, knowing nobody on his wizard side of the family had any sort of magical rare blood.

It caught his by surprise. Voldemort, or Tom as it was back then, was looking out the window in his dorm, like he was doing now. Thinking if he was every going to be happy. He never thought when the clock struck 12am, that his whole life would change.

Tom, all of the sudden felt a shooting pain going through his body, but mostly in his head and butt area. Tom fell to the ground holding his head screaming bloody murder. His roommates woke up the sound of him screaming.

"Tom? Tom what's wrong?" One of them asked. But they went silent when they say what was actually happening to him. Slowly, what looked like buds were coming out of Tom's head, and his butt area started growing out. After 15 minutes of pure screaming, it was done.

On Tom's head sat two black ears, all black. And on his butt, a tail that was black but had a white stripe going down it. Tom opened his eyes and looked around.

He was dizzy and his head was sore. He saw his roommates looking at him strangely. "W-what are guys looking at?" Tom asked. His voice oddly low, and mellow.

"Y-you have ears! And a bloody tail! What the hell are you!" One of them yelled in disgust. Tom, gasped. He got up shakily, and went over to mirror. He screamed at what he saw. "Oh my god! I have fucking ears!" He touched them gently, and yes he could feel them, and yes they were real, and yes he had fucking ears. Tom turned his back and looked down at his butt, he pulled down his pajama pants slightly, and yes he did have a tail.

Tom turned back to his roommates. "Get out freak. I knew you weird, but this a whole new level, get out." "Why? Just because I have a tail and fucking ears!" Tom yelled, all of the sudden he felt as though he was going to cry, and he didn't know why. "Just get out freak." They yelled. Tom, scared, ran out. He went to the only place that gave him peace. The library.

Tom, went into the library, looking a certain book. "Found it!" The book was called : Magical blood, What are you? ( I know crappy title) Tom took the book and sat down at a table. 'Ok, this has to tell me what I am.'

Tom flipped through the pages, after hours of finding nothing, and the sun was almost up, he found it, it read: **When a male or female becomes of age, the rare blood will take effect. Usually the rare blood isn't in any pervious family member. It usually appears if a person is lonely, and there magic can feel it, or and in most cases if the male/female is a half blood. The person will have what are known as cat ears, and a tail. **

Tom growled, he was not lonely!

**Knowing of you're a dominate or a submissive. **

**If a cat human male is dominate then, there tale is all one color. If a cat human was submissive then there tail would have a white strip going down. **

Tom was scared, his tail had a white stripe going down.

**Usually Submissive become very emotional if there mate isn't around, or hasn't found he/she yet. The submissive will take on certain characteristics if not found there mate yet, and sometimes after. **

**Finding your mate **

**You will know when you found your mate when you see a blue glow around them. You will immediately want them, and have strong feelings for them. It make take years, months, weeks or days. **

Tom closed the book and sighed. Thinking about having a mate made him feel happy, that he would finally be with somebody. But Tom's happiness went away when Dumbledore found out, and told him to hide it, that he would never find his mate, and to never tell anyone.

It went on till Tom graduated, and became Voldemort. Voldemort found his mate years later, after being alone, and believing Dumbledore words.

Voldemort was killing all the Order member. He was currently in the hose of Lily and James Potter.

Voldemort had already killed James, and was know moving on to Lily. He burst open the door and saw her protecting a child. Voldemort killed her with the killing curse. He went over the baby, and right as he was about to kill it. He saw a faint blue glow surrounding the baby.

Voldemort dropped his wand, and fell to his knees in front of the baby. "Y-you're my mate?" Voldemorts glamour dropped, and his ears and tail were shown. "My mate is Harry Potter." Voldemort smiled, but it disappeared when he heard the killing curse. He took one more look at baby Harry before disengaging.

And that all leads up to where Voldemort is now. Still alone, knowing his mate is out there. Voldemort looked up at the moon, as the moons shine made Voldemorts tears known. 'My mate? Do you hear my cries? Do you hear me calling to you?' Voldemort sighed sadly. He couldn't live any longer knowing his mate will never love him. He was going to end it. "The best why to die is by my mates hands." Voldemort looked up, and smiled at the moon.

**Done! Damn. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed, not flames, they will used to warm me at night. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Voldemort woke up. He felt exhausted and drained. Voldemort got up and looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. "I'm so ugly. Harry would never love me." Voldemort said with disgust. Voldemort's black hair had lost its shine, his ruby eyes were dull and puffy, his pale skin was even paler, even sickly looking. He was underweight and looked skinny.

"Who could love me? Dumbledore was right, who could ever love me?" Voldemort said, making himself feel more like shit.

Voldemort wanted to break down in tears again, but he couldn't, he wanted to see his mate looking at least half decent. "Well, if I'm going to die tonight, I better look damn good." Voldemort smiled sadly.

He went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. He slipped off her to big of robes, reveling his unhealthy body. Voldemort's ears flicked back and forth as water hit them, his black and white tail swaying slightly. "I want him to smile when he sees me. Even if it is a smile of happiness that he just killed me."

Voldemort got into the warm shower, and began to scrub his body. He gently washed his hair, making sure not to get water in his ears. He grabbed his ears and sighed. "It's because of these accursed things I'm like this. But without them, I would have never found a heart, or love. And for that I am grateful. Even it is my demise, I cherish it." Voldemort got out of the shower and slowly dried himself off. "Hmm, what to wear? Should I go robes, or simple like pants and shirt? What to wear to death? Do I want to feel comfortable or look good as I fall to the ground?"

Voldemort went with robes, his custom black robes. Voldemort went to the mirror and started to comb his hair. He made sure to get all the tangles out, he didn't want have bad hair when he died. He then gently brushed his ears, making them look soft, and then he went to his tail, brushing the soft fur. When he was finished he looked at his self in the mirror.

"Good, I look decent." Voldemort smiled. He grabbed his wand. He took one last look at his room. Thinking about many nights of crying, begging for his mate to love him. Voldemort sighed, and took one last glance out the window. "No more nights crying, I will be free." Then he was gone, apparating(Sp?) to the Forbidden Forest, where he knew his mate would feel him.

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of nothing in particular, just that he had a crazy madman after him, that he hadn't heard a peep from in months. 'Maybe he's dead? No! He's too powerful. Voldemort wouldn't die that easily.' Harry then gasped, his scar burning, and then he was pulled back into a vision.

He saw Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, just standing, and then it was like Voldemort was looking at him. "Come for me." Harry snapped back. He was breathing hard. 'Maybe it's a trap? What if…' Thoughts went through Harry's mind.

'If he's here, then it's my time. I will finally kill him.' Harry quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake his mates up. He slipped on some clothes grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak, and left. Harry was traveling through the corridors, watching all the early birds. He was surprised to see Draco sitting at a window and just looking out. 'That's weird, can't believe he's not torturing first years.' Harry thought.

Harry finally got outside, making a mad dash to the Forest. His heart was racing the whole time, he was gripping his wand tightly. 'This is it! It's going to be over.' Harry went deep into the Forrest where he knew Voldemort would be. He was surprised to see Voldemort sitting on the ground, twirling a flower in his hand. And what made Harry do a spit take was, 'He has bloody ears? What the hell?'

Voldemort felt someone was watching him, he looked up and saw Harry. He smiled, and quickly got up, dusting his robes off. "Hello Harry." Voldemort said softly. Harry just starred, and starred, and gawked. "W-why the hell do you have ears?" Harry yelled. "Oh, these?" Voldemort said, touching his ears. "Yes those!" Harry said. Voldemort sighed. "It's a long story, listen since you're here can you do me a favor?" Harry thought he was dreaming.

Voldemort had ears, he was sitting on the ground twirling a flower, and smiling! Did something happen when he was sleeping? And now he asked for a favor? Harry, shocked, said "Yes?" "Kill me." Voldemort said. "What?" Harry said shocked. He did not understand, the Dark Lord wants to die? Ok, he has to be set up. "I'm not falling for it! If you got your Death Eaters bring them out!" Harry yelled. "Harry, there are no Death Eaters, there gone, I told them to leave months ago. It's just me. Now can you please kill me?" Harry gapped.

'Death Eaters gone? He let them go?' "Why did you let them go?" Harry asked. "Oh my. Will you just fucking kill me already! Here is your chance! I won't fight! Here!" Voldemort through hid wand at Harry.

"You wanted to kill me for 16 years! Now is your chance! Just kill me!" Voldemort yelled. He suddenly felt weak. All this excitement was doing him wrong. Voldemort started coughing and heaving. 'Shouldn't have yelled.' He thought.

Harry just starred. 'Now's your chance Potter! Kill the psycho!' But Harry couldn't do it, he slumped his shoulders. "You know I can't kill a wand less man." Harry said. "Fine." Voldemort went to Harry and picked up his wand. "See, now kill me." Harry sighed deeply. He was not expecting this, he didn't think his mortal enemy would be asking for death, by his own hands. "Please."

Harry looked at Voldemort, and really looked at him. 'He looks like shit.' Harry saw the sunken eyes, and sickly pale skin. He also saw how underweight he looked, and his hair was dull. Harry's eyes landed on the flicking ears, he wanted to touch them, to feel the soft fur on his fingers, but he resisted. "Please Harry, kill me. I won't fight I promise. If you want I can hurt myself to make it easier for you." Voldemort said sadly, his voice dull. "No! Don't hurt yourself." Harry said in a scolding manner, which made Voldemort perk up a little. "T-then what? D-do you want people to watch? You can get people, I don't care." Harry was just plain shocked at this. '

What is wrong with him? This isn't the crazy wizard I feared for my whole life. This is a scared person, truly scared and weak.' Voldemort felt uneasy with Harry looking at him. 'He thinks I'm ugly! I knew it!' Voldemort thought. 'He's actually kind of cute. Oh god what is wrong with me!' Harry thought. Voldemort felt tears come to his eyes, he let a few roll down his pale cheeks. Harry saw and went into a weird protective mode. "Hey, why are you crying?" Harry asked, gently stroking Voldemort's cheeks. Voldemort closed his eyes, loving his mates touch. Too bad it was going to all end. Voldemort squeaked when he felt his ears being touched. 'Fuck it.' Harry thought.

He reached up and stroked the soft appendage. 'Their real.' Harry thought with awe. Voldemort was in heaven! He started to purr and bump Harry's hand. He heard Harry chuckle and stopped all movements. He took a step back and lowered his head. Harry felt kind of sad when he moved back, but quickly snapped out of it. "S-sorry." Voldemort said, not looking up. "Its ok, they're really soft. So you're going to answer some of my questions." Harry said. "W-what?" Voldemort said. "I want to know why you want to die, why you have cat ears, and why you gave up being the Dark Lord." "I-if I do, will you then kill me?" Voldemort asked. Harry sighed deeply, it was staring to annoy him how much this man wanted to die.

"No. But you will answer my questions." Harry said. Voldemort nodded submissively, he could not disobey his mate.

Harry walked to a log and sat down. "Come here." Voldemort walked and slowly sat down next to Harry. He was giddy with happiness! 'I'm so close to him! I can smell him!' "Ok, let's start off easy. Why do you have cat ears?" Harry asked. "And a tail." Voldemort mumbled. "You have a tail! Oh my god you are a cat!" Harry said.

Voldemort laughed softly. Harry liked it when Voldemort laughed, he liked how his ruby eyes lit up, and his ears moved. "Yes I am. Well, were do I start. Well I guess when I turned 17. I was in the Slytherin Dorms sleeping, or maybe I wasn't, I don't remember. But it was midnight, and I was officially 17. All I remember is feeling intense pain. I screamed, and my roommates just looked at me. Never really liked them all that much. Anyways, I felt pain in my head and um rear area. It lasted about 10-15 minutes. When the pain was gone, I felt something want right. My roommates started yelling at me, and screaming 'you have ears and a tail! You are a real freak Riddle."

Voldemort's ears dropped, remember that night. Harry felt oddly mad, but let it go. "I looked in the Mirror and well, I had ears and a tail. They yelled, told me to get out so I did." "Where did you go?" Harry asked. "To the library, my only place of solitude. I immediately went to the restricted section to see what was wrong with me. I found a book on magical blood, but I knew my family didn't have any magical blood. But I looked anyways." Voldemort sighed, he was getting to the mate part. "Well I found out what I was." "Yes?" Harry said. "A cat human hybrid. I didn't understand how, so I read on. Apparently this little piece of magical blood happens on the person 17 birthday, and it happens to people, are alone, depressed, and the magic can feel it. I guess my magic thought I was all of those things." "Wait so; it happened because you were lonely? Why does your magic do that if you're lonely? How is it supposed to make you happy?" Harry asked.

Voldemorts ears started moving everywhere. "W-well, when I person is turned into this cat human thing, umm well." "Just say it already!" Harry yelled impatient. "They have mate!" Voldemort rushed. "Mates?" "Yes, magic wants the person to be happy, so they give the mates, soul mates. It is make the person happy, that they have somebody to love and be with. My magic was only looking out for me." "Well, did you find your mate?" Harry asked. Voldemort froze, he just wanted to die. "Please just-""Stop with the whole kill me thing! I'm not going to kill you, so stop fucking asking! Now who is your mate!" Voldemort was unfortunaly crying now, he didn't like his mate yelling at him. Harry felt guilty for making him cry. 'I'm such an ass.' Harry did something very unexpectedly. He pulled the Dark Lord in his arms. "Shhh, sorry for making you cry." Voldemort savored the moment, he buried his head in Harry's chest, breathing in deeply his scent.

"Now, did you find you mate?" Harry asked softly. He felt Voldemort nod. "OK, now who was it?" He felt Voldemor tense. Then he felt him poke his chest. "Why are you poking me?" Harry asked. Voldemort didn't say anything. Harry sighed. "I'm going to ask you again, who is your mate?" He felt Voldemort poke him again. Then like a bolt of lightning, he understood. He was Voldemorts mate. He was his enemy's soul mate. Harry swallowed thickly. "W-when did you find out?" Harry asked. Voldemort lifted his head, his eyes full of sadness. "In the book it says there are dominate and submissive cat hybrids. You can which you are by the tail. If you're a dominate you tail is one color, if you're a submissive then your tail has a white going down the middle." Harry looked worried. "What color is your tail?" "I-I have a white stripe on my tail." He said softly.

"Oh god, you're a submissive, so that mean…" "You're my dominate, a submissive can't live without their mate." "When did you find I was your mate?" "When you were a baby, I went your house and know, killed your parents, when I went to the crib, you had a blue glow to you, and in the book, it meant you were my mate. My glamour dropped and I picked you up. You giggled, and smiled. I was so happy that I finally found you. But then It was gone, somebody had cast the Avada Kadava curse and I was destroyed." Harry was stunned. "So, let me get this straight, I'm your mate?" A nod. "You're a cat hybrid?" A nod. "And you stopped being the Dark Lord?" A nod. Harry sighed.

"Then why when you came back you tried you tried to fucking kill me!" Harry yelled. Voldemort flinched. "I didn't want to kill you. I wanted to be alive again so I could see you. But I was hideous and ugly. I didn't want you to see me like that but you did… and I saw the disgust in your eyes. I felt so sad, but I needed to make it look like I wanted to kill you. I didn't. Oh Harry I'm so sorry for everything I did to you! I know I'm ugly, I know I'm tainted. I just wanted to see you. I wanted you to want me. To love me. But I know you won't, I know you never will. Dumbledore was right, nobody will ever love me." "Wait, what? Did he know?" "Well yes, after I found out what I was, he told me to never tell anybody, that nobody would love me because of what I would turn into. At the time I didn't really understand, but he was right. He always is."

Voldemort was sinking, he just wanted to die. "Harry listen, if you won't kill me… then I'll go somewhere else." "To die? Why do you want to die so badly?" Harry said. "Because I'm alive for my mate, and my mate does not love me or even like me. You don't know the pain I've been going through! The nights, the lonely nights, when all I wanted was you. When I felt so alone, to know that my mate will never love me! You Harry Potter don't know what it feels like, and I'm tired feeling that way. I just want peace!" Voldemort started coughing again. Harry rubbed his back. "Are you sick?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, I'm dying. My body is dying. I haven't eaten in weeks." "What is wrong with you! You are not the Voldemort I know! The Voldemort I know didn't take shit from people. He fought for what he thought was right." "The sad thing is Harry that Voldemort never existed! It was all game! I just wanted to be close to you. And now that I've had my time with you, talked to you, explained my predicament to you, I'm ready to die." "Well sorry to say, you're not going to die. One I won't kill you and two I won't anybody else kill you, so you need to start eating, take better care if yourself, and let me help you." Voldemort just starred at Harry. "Why would you… want me to live? To help me? I killed you family, people that you know. And yet, I don't understand you Harry." Harry laughed. "Nobody really does. But I can't answer your questions right now, but will you let me help you? Let me see that spark in your eye when you laugh and smile." Voldemort blushed. Oh he wanted Harry to help him, to be with him. "Are you going to help me then turn me over to Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked his voice small. "God no! Can't stand that man, happy he's on his way out." Voldemort looked at Harry. 'Can I trust him? I want to, he won't hurt me. My mate won't hurt me anymore.' Voldemort smiled softly. "Yes, you can help me." "Great! Let's start now!" Voldemort did a sputtering noise. "N-now?" "Yes, come on, I'm brining you back to Hogwarts."

"What? Why? If they see me, they will kill me!" "Don't worry. Do you have an animagus form?" Harry asked. Voldemort nodded. He stood up and transformed into a dog, just kidding it was a small black kitten. Harry smiled, and picked up Voldemort. "Of course you're a cat." Voldemort purred as Harry rubbed his ears. Harry started walking out of the Forest, Voldemort safely against his chest. Voldemort was having a wild ride in his mind. 'He wants me! He wants me!' Voldemort was purring like mad. "Easy there, you're going to burst if you keep purring like that." Harry teased. Voldemort licked Harry's hand with his rough tongue in affection. 'I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know why I'm being nice to him. But I can't let him die knowing he didn't want any of this to happen, and that Dumbledore may have had a part in Voldemort becoming Voldemort. And he's very cute. Yeah I thought it, Voldemort is Cute! Oh god I'm going mad, I'm trying to prove a point to myself. Maybe I work with this whole mate thing. I got to do some research on this.' Harry looked down at Voldemort who was in his arms against his chest, purring softly now. 'Yeah I think this can work.'

**Ok, ok. I know it's been months…. Don't hate me. I know it was a little slow in the beginning, but after this everything will be fast paste. Sorry for all you Dumbledore fans, but yes he will be one of the bad guys, sorry again. Later chapter I'm going to make Voldemort more strong, and not so weak. He will still have his cute moments. Ummmm yeah I think that's it. I love constructive criticism not flames. Hope you all liked it, if you guys want me add something or have any ideas I will incorporate into the story! Oh and sorry about my spelling grammer. Once again I know it sucks.**


End file.
